The present invention relates generally to equipment moving apparatus, and more particularly provides unique piano moving apparatus which facilitates and greatly simplifies the task of moving pianos-- particularly large grand pianos.
The art of moving pianos has remained substantially unchanged over the centuries. Even the most efficient modern piano moving techniques have incorporated very little mechanical assistance. Grand pianos are notoriously cumbersome, heavy instruments which are nevertheless very delicate and require extreme care in handling, and therefore have not been well suited to mechanized transport. Modern piano movers, therefore, typically rely solely on manpower to carefully lift the grand piano, tilt it on its side and carry it through the doorway of the average conservatory or dwelling.
In performing this very difficult manual task, the piano legs are first removed and replaced with temporary supports. The flat body of the piano is then carefully tilted on its side and placed on a padded support board. It is at this point that the piano is most vulnerable to damage, since the piano may easily be dropped as it is positioned on its side. The temporary leg supports may accidently become detached, or the individuals moving the piano may not have sufficient strength to gently lower the piano onto its side. Often, as the piano is being rotated onto its side the momentum generated is sufficient to cause the piano to abruptly turn upside-down and cause permanent damage. Once secured on its side to the support board, the piano may be mounted on a dolly or other roller means to facilitate movement of the piano along a flat surface.
The art of moving pianos is therefore a very labor intensive task, requiring usually brawny individuals to carefully manipulate the instrument to avoid damage. The labor intensive procedure required to safely move a piano is particularly onerous in situations where the piano must be moved on a regular basis such as between concert locations.
Commercially available mechanical lifting equipment, thought often designed to lift less delicate articles, has to some degree facilitated the movement of pianos. For example, many trucks are equipped with a hydraulic platform to raise heavy objects level with the bed of the truck. However, trucks equipped in this manner are relatively expensive and do not solve the problem of placing the piano on the support board on its side for transport through doorways. Cranes and other large machinery are also sometimes used to lift a piano between ground level and an upper story of a building. While this type of equipment is certainly helpful, and often necessary, it is quite costly and likewise does not solve the problems associated with tilting the piano onto a support board for subsequent transport thereof.
From the foregoing it can be seen that a need exists for improved mechanical apparatus for safely and efficiently moving a piano from one location to another. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such improved apparatus.